Pop Goes the Weasel
Pop Goes The Weasel is an achievement/trophy featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is the main Easter egg featured in Mob of the Dead and it is the continuation of the achievement/trophy, No One Escapes Alive. This Easter egg has two possible outcomes: "THE CYCLE CONTINUES..." or "THE CYCLE IS BROKEN." Walkthrough Prerequisites #A minimum of two players are required; however, one must be Albert Arlington. #The game must be on Original difficulty. #The players must obtain the Hell's Retriever by feeding all three of the heads of Cerberus. Step 1 A player has to obtain the Blundergat by collecting five blue skulls hidden around the map (getting the Blundergat via the Mystery Box does not suffice). They can only be seen in Afterlife, although their locations will always stay the same through each game. They can be collected by throwing the Hell's Retriever at them, and if thrown at the right spot, the Hell's Retriever comes back with the blue skull on it. *One can be found in a jail cell with a toilet and a skull next to the library near the starting room. *One can be found near the Warden's Office, in an electric pylon outside the barrier next to Speed Cola (it is recommended to not repair the barrier as the planks can make throwing the Hell's Retriever at the correct spot difficult). *One can be found on the roof, near the far-left corner (when coming to the roof), sitting on an unreachable corner of the roof. *Two can be found at the docks: one being on a lamppost opposite and to the left of Juggernog on a hill, and the other being on a pillar (third from the left) near the possible Mystery Box spawn. Step 2 The cycle must have been completed at least once (by flying to the Golden Gate bridge and coming back via the electric chair) before this step can be initiated. There is a jail cell with a poster in it near the entrance to the Warden's Office. When the Hell's Retriever is thrown at the poster, it will come off and behind it is an Afterlife symbol. A player then needs to go to Afterlife via the nearby electric panel and go through a hole left of it, then zap a spoon on the ground. If done correctly, the Demonic Announcer's laugh is heard and the spoon disappears. Step 3 There is now a spoon on the table behind a barrier in the cafeteria, next to the Claymore. The Hell's Retriever should be thrown at it, and Brutus will be heard talking. Step 4 The cycle must have been completed at least three times before this step can be initiated. Head back to the spiral staircase and go to the bottom where the number terminal is located. If all prior steps and three cycles have been completed, they will be randomly changing. The player must now enter Afterlife mode and enter the mobster's prison numbers. The numbers are 101, 386, 872, and 481. If entered correctly, the number will flicker and start to randomly change again. Once all numbers have been input correctly, Brutus will speak and subsequently, the screen will turn black and white and Stanley Ferguson will begin to narrate the mobsters' escape plan. It is advised that the player in Afterlife has another player near their original body to repeatedly partially revive them thus granting more time available for the player in Afterlife to enter the numbers, as the time in Afterlife is likely to run out before the player can enter the numbers and revive their character. Step 5 The players must now make their way to the infirmary where Cerberus' head is located. The players must start by heading up the spiral staircase where they will see a Headphone drop. These drops further explain the characters stories during their plan to escape. The rest will be found along the general route to the infirmary. The player must wait for one partition of the story to finish before they are able to pick up another Headphone drop. After picking up the last headphone drop on the roof, a player must enter the Afterlife (it is advised checking the plane is on the roof first then entering Afterlife whilst in the infirmary). The player in the Afterlife will then need to board the plane (which doesn't need to be refueled), and all other players will be put into Afterlife mode and teleported on the plane. When the players land on the Golden Gate Bridge, they will need to revive themselves on the electric chairs. Eventually, the player playing as Albert Arlington will see a kill marker over the others' heads, and the player(s) not playing as Albert Arlington will see a kill marker over his head. The Easter egg will be completed when either Arlington or the others are killed. Endings There are two endings to this Easter egg, both ending the game immediately with the screen stating "LIFE OVER". The first ending, or "the cycle continues" ending, is achieved when Weasel is successfully killed. The second ending, or "the cycle is broken" ending, is achieved when Weasel successfully kills the other players. Trivia *Despite the description, either outcome will unlock the achievement/trophy. *The achievement is gotten as soon as all players have revived themselves on the Golden Gate Bridge, which means that all players could leave the game without actually killing one another and still get the achievement. *The title is a reference to the children's nursery rhyme " ", as well as Albert Arlington's nickname "The Weasel". *If the players get the "THE CYCLE IS BROKEN." ending, an orchestral version of the music that is played when the player dies in Mob of the Dead is heard, while the camera is panning out vertically from the Golden Gate Bridge while slowly spinning. *If players get the "THE CYCLE CONTINUES..." ending, the camera will pan through as it would if the player(s) died normally. *In the Soundtrack of Mob of the Dead, the ending music for Pop Goes the Weasel "THE CYCLE IS BROKEN." is considered the "Good ending" while "THE CYCLE CONTINUES..." is considered the "Bad ending". *The characters' bodies on the electric chair actually have a floating M1911 due to the weapon not being moved in the model. *The name of the achievement/trophy suggests to kill Weasel and continue the cycle, but the description states to break the cycle. *After a recent patch, in Theater mode, the body of a player in Afterlife will always resemble the ones on the electric chair. *The blue and green poster from step 2 is seen in Samantha's room at the end of the Little Lost Girl Easter egg. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC Achievements